1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition, a resin molded article, and a method of preparing a resin composition.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided and are used for various applications. In particular, thermoplastic resins are used in various components and housings of home electronics and automobiles and are used in various components such as housings of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.
Recently, plant-derived resins are used, and one of the plant-derived resins known in the related art is a cellulose ester.